Original Mayhem
by Roxie i do byte
Summary: Mystic Falls and Forks Residents collide when the original famliy find there missing sister and all the lies, manipulations and compulsion come to light. Will these two different species be able to mingle or will their be mayhem? Maybe a little of both
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**_

Edwards P.O.V

I sat and stared at the girl I considered to be my best friend she had risked her life to rescue me from the Voulturi and after I had left her here with werewolves and Victoria. She really did love me and I was going to do everything in my power to return her love and keep her safe. Apart of me will never deserve her but if she believes me to be her love after everything she has done for me I will stay and I will keep my true feelings and my real love a secret because she was alive and the one person I had ever loved completely was dead and nothing could bring Stephan back.

(Flashback)

"_Hey Eddie" _

"_Don't call me that you know I hate it" Edward said _

"_Why what would you like me to call you Eddie, Ed, sexy, my snuggle bunny"_

_Edward turned red and smiled at his companion "Why don't you say that last bit a little louder love I don't think anyone other then me and that shocked looking nurse behind you " he said while he looks at the person he loved more then life itself and it always amazes him that someone that beautiful could want him._

_Laughing out loud "Sorry mam he just makes me forget myself" Stephan said pushing his golden highlighted hair off his forehead his gray eyes dancing with laughter he took hold of Edwards arm and pulled him to the side of the hospital and he hugged Edward before dropping a passionate kiss to his lips but frowned when Edward stepped back "How are you, How's your mom doing" he said with a sad look in his eyes_

_I shook my head "they want to admit me- _

_NO! He shouted tears forming in his eyes _

"_I'm sorry Stephan they think its because I've spent so much time with my mom but they don't think I'll last very long_

_Stephan was already shaking his head " I cant lose you" he said you keep me from being a .. I mean you keep me sane"_

_Edward squinted at Stephan "You're a good man what do you mean" _

"_Nothing right now's not about me"_

_They spent the next three hours sitting in the shadows of the hospital talking and just holding each other because when Edward went into the hospital he would only be allowed family to visit him and no matter how much he loved Stephan no one acknowledged same sex relationships._

_Right before he went inside Stephan kissed him on his forehead and whishspered "Forever will our love live, I keep you in my heart"_

End of Flashback

Bella shaking me "Hey" pulled me out of my daydreams

She smiled a sad smile " You don't realize how well I know you do you"

I gave her a puzzled look " What do you mean"

"You don't really love me like I want to be with you forever kind of love she stated

I started to sputter but also trying not to lie to her at the same time but what she said next shut me up for the next 30 minutes

"That's Ok cause I only see you as my best friend plus I'm not human I'm a Vampyr

AU – As you can see this is a cross over of Twilight starting right before New Moon ends with some changes that will become apparent as the story goes most relationships will not be cannon and Vampire Diaries up to Season three episode 1 with some changes as we go. If you ever get confused please feel free to ask questions so I can make sure my story makes sense.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**_

Bella's P.O.V

I was pretending to sleep while Edward watched me I could feel all the emotions rolling off him guilt, anger, sadness, and loneliness we had a lot to talk about. I know he feels responsible for what has happened but unlike what everyone thinks these past few months had nothing to do with him leaving me but then no one but Charlie and two others in forks know exactly who and what I am. I love Edward I do but not like I should since he was my boyfriend or at least he used to be. I stretched as sat up waiting for Edward to acknowledge me but he just stared off into space. I sighed and started to shake the frozen mountain of emo vampire I hope after I spill my secrets he will still stand with me I don't think I can lose anymore people I care about.

"Hey " I say after I shake him a little harder then the average human

He looked so bafflingly sad I wonder whom it is or was that he feels so strongly for.

I smiled at him feeling so helpless not being able to be someone he could talk about this with " You don't realize how well I know you do you"

He gave me a puzzled look " What do you mean"

"You don't really love me like I want to be with you forever kind of love I stated

He started to sputter like he didn't know what to say but what I said next seemed to shock him stupid "That's Ok cause I only see you as my best friend plus I'm not human I'm a Vampyr"

After what seemed like a millennium which I actually had experience with he seemed to come back to himself " Bella I think you must have hit your head or are experiencing a mind break" he quickly picked me up

I laughed he really was adorable "What are you doing"

"Obviously you need to see carslie"he was about to jump out the window when Charlie opened the door laughing "your mentally frazzled I told you that was going to be his excuse for this"

I pouted, "That's not fair I haven't finished my story yet the bet's still on "

He sighed, "Fine but use the door the sun is coming out"

Edward was still dumbfounded I turned to him and flicked him in the forehead "come-on, you can have Carslie look me over and I'll explain everything "

He nodded and walked out the house and instead of getting in his car he ran all the way to his house and I laughed the entire way there.

We arrived at the house and Alice burst out of the front doors "What's wrong what happened all I saw was flashes of pictures and then you guys running – she got cut off as Edward ran past her

"CARSLIE CARSLIE WHERE ARE YOU SOME THINGS WRONG " he appeared in front of us with worry on his face "Edward calm down what's wrong "Carslie said

I stated calmly "Nothings wrong he's over whelmed him with everything that's happened and now I dropped something big onto him I think I broke him" then I jumped gracefully out of his arms and dusted my self off "if we could go sit down I'll explain everything " as I took Edwards arm and pulled him into the living room"

"Ummm does anyone else see little Bella pulling Eddie "

Out of no where Edward snarled "Don't call me that Ste.. I mean what's going on" he said looking around

I sighed and looked him in the eye " I lied to you " he frowned

"I am not a human my name isn't Isabella it's Nybella and I'm almost 1,000 years old

Edward started up again " see something's wrong with her she thinks she's a Vampire o god see I knew this would happen her mind just couldn't take it anymore and broke I'm not good for anyone " he stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his head he turned slowly to see me sitting there with a frown on my face bringing my hand down to my lap

I sighed I did not say I was a Vampire I said I was a Vampyr

A shocked gasp came from Carsile "Bella truly " "Yes and yes I can prove it " I closed my eyes and let the hunger surge as the veins grew around my eyes and my eyes went black everyone around me gasped and I smiled showing my fangs

"My name is Nybella and I am the youngest daughter of the Original Vampyr's.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella P.O.V

The only one who didn't look at me like I was crazy was Carslie

"Bella how did you hide it" I laughed "when I realized you guys were here I stopped drinking human blood it cuts my strength and makes me appear human plus I have a talisman that changes my appearance and stumbling once and a while helps".

I then turned to jasper "there's one reason I regret not being able to tell you what I am Jasper"... Alice blinked and then started to smile and Edward just shook his head "how is that possible" I remained looking in jaspers eyes seeing his guilt pain and sadness "I can cure your bloodlust make it nothing but an everyday act of being around people " he looked shocked and confused "How" Emmett laughed "who cares how just do it "he said slapping jasper on the back

" I'll explain everything but please don't interrupt It's a long story and some of it's painful " I looked over my shoulder and sighed

For the first time Rosalie spoke up "are you waiting for something" she said

"Yes two people who are as good at hiding who they are as me"

And with that two people walked into the Cullen's living room

" Well Bella the cats out of the bag now" said a tall russet skinned boy with long black hair

"The only thing we don't have in the bag was a cat "said the blonde girl next to him looking much more delicate by just standing next to the muscular boy

"You mean an actual cat right cause remember in san Francisco a few years back"

She sighed "your right I always try to block that out Alec is an ass"

Esme stands " Bella dear what " "It's ok Esme they know everything they have for a while Everyone please meet Jacob Black he's a true shape shifter" and with that Jacob transformed into a regular sized wolf then back to him self and then into an horse then from the horse to a panda bear then back into is human form I clapped and said "do the duck its adorable" No" he said crossing his arms

"Your no fun "I said " last but not least Lauren Graham (**don't remember her last name in the books**") she is a very powerful witch and one of my closest friends"

Alice said "but she acted like she couldn't stand you"

I shrugged "she was angry she used her magic to take away the pain of a couple who just lost their daughter who looked like her so she wouldn't have to stay with me for a couple years what can I say she holds grudges"

She rolled her eyes "I needed a break from being Sabrina that's my real name and someone thought it was funny to sell an idea of a teenage witch named Sabrina to a television company "

Jacob and I were laughing so hard " Ok I said I was sorry but on to other matters I never meant to lie for this long but after Edward took so long to tell me what he was even though he was technically stalking me from the time he came back from Denali I didn't tell him what I was and now I'd like to tell you my and some of their stories.

The Cullen's looked around to each other and then at Edward who was just blinking at Bella "ok we will not interrupt you.

_** A/N I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries **_


End file.
